Dex entries
017. Woolzy (Bug) 1: Almost anything can give it a splitting headache, so it constantly munches on tea leaves that calm down its senses. 2: Woolzy spends most of the day sleeping. Occasionally it will have painful hallucinations, but they rarely last for more than a few seconds. 018. Ethecoon (Bug/'Psychic') 1: Turning into a cocoon has made its psychic powers activate. It telekinetically keeps its diet, tea leaves, around it at all times. 2: It never moves, but can control almost anything with its powerful psychic waves. Woolzy like to hang around it so it will cure their headaches. 019. Lunoth (Bug/'Psychic') 1: The eye-spots on its wings can shoot out psychic beams. It apparently flies via telekinesis instead of merely flapping its wings. 2: Since its attacks are no match for Despidable, its natural predator, the only way it can escape is by flying away. 020. Nastrap (Bug/'Dark') 1: Venturing out only at night, Nastrap sets up elaborate spider webs then lurks in the underbrush and waits for its dinner. 2: Nastrap is cantankerous and its bites are incredibly painful, but there is a subset of Trainers who love breeding and taking care of them. 021. Despidable (Bug/'Dark') 1: As it evolved, it learned advanced dark magic. Its cape is made out of a sticky web, and one flip of it can ensnare up to 10 Woolzy. 2: Despidable commands a small army of Nastrap to do its bidding. What appears to be a top hat on its head is actually filled with poison. 031. Sudowoodo (Rock/'Grass') 1: Wanting to look more like a tree, the Sudowoodo in the Gadaya region consumed massive amounts of foliage, which has led to moss sprouting on their bodies. 2: It is giant, especially compared to Sudowoodo native to Johto. Sometimes when pretending to be a tree, it will stay in the same spot for years. 034. Ominoud (Electric/Dark) 1: Groups of Ominoud gather in places where storms are about to occur. Rubbing their bodies against each other creates the sound of thunder. 2: Mischievous pranksters, Ominoud go out in the midst of storms and enjoy scaring timid Pokémon with their powerful booms. 035. Thundoom (Electric/Dark) 1: One Thundoom contains as much power as 50 Ominouds. It has apparently been seen swallowing small Ominouds and growing to incredible size. 2: The thunderbolts it summons contain over 10,000 volts. From its mouth, it spews thunderclouds during storms—some of which become Ominouds. 036. Mareep (Electric/'Ice') 1: Copious amounts of Mareep are herded in certain parts of Gadaya. They do not get along with Shreep, and often accidentally eat their fur, assuming it is leaves. 2: Mareep's fluffy coat became thicker and woollier to withstand the frigid temperatures it inhabits. Its fur will often harden and create ice crystals. 037. Flaaffy (Electric/'Ice') 1: The crystals on Flaaffy's coat are near indestructible, but it hates warm climates—so it stays far, far away from the mainland of Gadaya. 2: They compete with Shrubberam to see who will become the leader of the ranches they inhabit. These 'competitions' often consist of just rubbing their wool together. 038. Ampharos (Electric/'Ice') 1: Shining orbs are emitted from Ampharos's shaggy coat, and the way they light up the night is similar to an aurora. 2: Ampharos's reputation as a beacon for lost travelers has been brought with it into Gadaya. It is said to be even friendlier there, and its electricity even more powerful. 046. Burbounce (Grass) 1: Burbounce is always in a cheery mood and never stops jumping around. Unfortunately, its sticky barbs cause it to get stuck to things easily. 2: Burbounce can jump up to 20 feet in the air, but is also very clumsy. It sometimes falls from trees on accident and gets stuck in Trainers' hair. 047. Burblast (Grass/Fighting) 1: The turban on its head is fashioned from a pricker bush and used for self-defense. It's violently protective of its Burbounce friends. 2: The clumsiness it experienced as a Burbounce is no more. It often raids crops and uses their leaves for the turban on its head, so humans despise it. 076. Drowzee (Psychic) 1: It shares common lineage with Munna and Musharna. If you hear a high-pitched squeaking sound, a Drowzee is nearby, ready to eat up bad dreams. 2: Drowzee tries to make friends with children because they have the tastiest dreams, but it's feared as a bad omen and shunned by most Gadayans. 077. Hypno (Psychic) 1: Some doctors are known to treat insomniac patients with professionally trained Hypno, who can induce sleep in a mere three seconds. 2: Deep in the jungle are colonies of abducted humans, trapped in a never-ending slumber. They were carried off by Hypno and its swinging pendulum. 078. Palmtee (Water/'Grass') 1: A kind and sociable Pokémon, it's often seen frolicking in the water with children. The palm tree on its back produces a sweet scent. 2: Palmtee's cute looks and friendly personality have inspired all sorts of merchandise. It's a popular pet for coast dwellers. 079. Managrove (Water/'Grass') 1: Some sailors have mistaken Managrove for a small island due to the tree on its back. A gentle soul, it lets bird Pokémon like Humchik live in its tree. 2: Managrove is often struck by speedboats when floating in the water. However, its skin is tough enough for it to withstand most hits. 080. Piniki (Grass/'Fire') 1: Piniki is considered a sacred Pokémon. It is rumored to have originated in the Alola region, but came to Gadaya due to the hotter weather. 2: Despite resembling a pineapple, attempted predators of Piniki will get a nasty surprise thanks to its powerful fire breath. 081. Feariki (Grass/'Fire') 1: Feariki gather on top of volcanoes and can sometimes be heard chanting at night. Touching the tips of their leaves will result in a 2nd-degree burn. 2: They were once considered to be sweet and spicy foods in Gadayan culture, but due to their recent endangerment, Trainers now protect and praise them. 082. Venemone (Water/'Fire') 1: Although small, its tendrils are venomous and hot to the touch. It anchors itself to rocks underwater, waiting to ensnare its prey. 2: Venemone's tentacles can cause significant burns, so Trainers are advised to handle it with care. It bides its time underwater, preparing for evolution. 083. Anenemy (Water/'Fire') 1: It has a heart of fire. It zips around coral reefs at blinding speeds, delivering burning shocks to its prey with its tentacle-like fins. 2: Anenemy is considered one of the most vicious fish Pokémon of all. It can sometimes be spotted deep in the ocean, brawling with Gyarados. 084. Wimpod (Bug/'Water') 1: It's a natural scavenger, but any loud noise will set it off and cause it to flee desperately, so it rarely finds food with success. 2: Wimpod has a cowardly personality but is incredibly hardy. It has been found in even the most brutal locations, such as the bottom of the sea. 085. Golisopod (Bug/'Water') 1: In Gadaya, Golisopod has enjoyed a recent spike in popularity due to its association with a certain Trainer. It feels bashful about all the attention, though. 2: Although it's large and intimidating, it has retained its sensitive personality from before evolution. Thus, it only fights if it absolutely has to. 090. Slowpoke (Fire/'Psychic') 1: Slowpoke hangs around volcanoes and takes relaxing baths in pools of lava. Its reflexes are so slow that it doesn't notice the burns until 20 minutes after they hit. 2: Sometimes, its tail burns so powerfully that it falls off. After lounging around for a while, though, it always regrows, and Slowpoke never even notices it left. 097. Neandonate (Rock/'Fighting') 1: Said to be the "missing link" between Pokémon and humans, Neandonate lived in the ice age. It stayed alive by hunting massive packs of Chargodons. 2: It is the ancestor of all modern primate Pokémon. Despite history viewing it as simple, Neandonate successfully used stone tools and made fire. 098. Troglofight (Rock/'Fighting') 1: Certain modern martial arts techniques were inspired by the ways Troglofight battled its prey in ancient times. 2: An early hominid Pokémon, Troglofight created large clubs out of wood and rock and used them to retrieve food from tall trees. 101. Hambo (Normal) 1: Due to its energetic personality, high intelligence, and similar size to children, Hambo is popular among beginning Trainers. 2: Hambo is one of the modern-day descendants of Neandonate. Although skilled at climbing trees, it mostly prefers to lie around all day. 102. Guerrillo (Normal/'Fighting') 1: It loves children, but is terrifyingly strong. This has led to many incidents where children have gotten too close to Guerrillo and were hurt. 2: Since its jungle habitat has been shrinking and shrinking, Guerrillo is now frequently found in zoos, but must be taken proper care of otherwise it will go berserk. 103. Harambrawl (Ghost/'Fighting') 1: The spirit of a dead Guerrillo was reborn as the first Harambrawl. Angry about its untimely demise at a zoo, it holds a grudge against all humans. 2: Harambrawl is known to appear in children's rooms at night and spirit them away. It has no malicious intent though, it just wants a friend to play with. 106. Goopucket (Poison/'Steel') 1: An incident at a toxic waste dump resulted in the accidental creation of this Pokémon. The fluids it secretes are even deadlier than those of a Muk. 2: A man-made Pokémon, Goopucket has a curious personality, but cannot get too close to Trainers out of fear of mutating them with its toxic fumes. 107. Toxlime (Poison/'Steel') 1: After getting far too big for the bucket that formerly contained it, Toxlime's wrath was unleashed. The steel bucket used to contain it has fused to its slimy skin. 2: Toxlime has two moods: angry and hungry. It is unwise to approach it while it's searching for food, as it has swallowed Trainers up in the past. 110. Crashmy (Electric/'Psychic') 1: Crashmy was originally created by scientists to simulate car accidents. However, one day a psychic power possessed it and it took on a mind of its own. 2: Although timid, its body is virtually indestructible. One specimen was thrown off a thousand-foot cliff and didn't even suffer a scratch. 111. Multest (Electric/'Psychic') 1: Multest is essentially a Crashmy with two heads and a more hardy body. The two heads are said to share a singular, massive brain. 2: Smart and resilient, humans occasionally use Multest as punching bags in their rigorous training. The Multest never get damaged, of course. 112. Psydumman (Electric/'Psychic') 1: After being exposed to mysterious thunder waves, its brain power increased exponentially. It single-handedly taught itself the power of levitation. 2: Psydumman's ability to fly and exceedingly smart personality have been the inspiration for many summer superhero blockbusters. 128. Lantri (Fire/'Fairy') 1: Groups of Lantri are often found at holiday celebrations and festivals. They line up on rooftops, illuminating the night with their bright lights. 2: Lantri are said to appear to Trainers in times of trouble and sadness, and release sweet-smelling bursts of light with healing properties. 129. Landude (Fire/'Fairy') 1: An incredibly smart Pokémon, Landude can understand human speech. Many Trainers keep these bright Pokémon with them while going on long journeys. 2: It loves humans and often appears at Trainers' sides to help them see at night. When a Trainer it loves passes, its light mournfully flickers out. 139. Fleanut (Bug) 1: It can't fly, so it shuffles about on the ground. Bigger Pokémon often accidentally step on it, but its shell is tough enough to defend it. 2: Fleanut yearns for friends, but is made fun of for its small size. It has been seen infiltrating Terny colonies and pretending to be one of them. 140. Gatornaria (Bug/'Dragon') 1: One of the strongest Bug-type Pokémon of all, Gatornaria has a kind heart. It gives smaller Pokémon rides across the treetops to reach their food. 2: Gatornaria flashes the fake eyes on its wings to scare predators like Kangarude away. However, it is so friendly it can't help but feel bad afterwards. 143. Toteminous (Rock/'Ghost') 1: Toteminous is the last remnant of a thriving civilization from long ago. It hides its terrifying true form in a tall, imposing totem pole. 2: The figures on its body are said to be ancient deities worshiped by people of the past. Some claim to have seen the eyes of these figures move. 156. Gorgirlie (Poison/'Psychic') 1: Its intense psychic powers can pinpoint what a person desires most in life, so some Trainers seek out Gorgirlie and use it to dictate their decisions. 2: Gorgirlie's snakelike hair has a mind of its own. Some hypothesize that the hair is the real Pokémon, and Gorgirlie's body is merely a vessel. 157. Vendusa (Poison/'Psychic') 1: With one glare, Vendusa freezes foes dead in their tracks. Its poison is so deadly that it can immobilize the largest Pokémon for days on end. 2: Vendusa makes its home in murky swamps, watching over harems of Gorgirlie. Although no males have been found, it is often seen with Cobrohm. 206. Crabrawler (Fighting) 1: It has moved to the icy regions of Gadaya to become a hardier species, but it often finds itself brawling with Hailet over piles of berries. 2: Crabrawler punches trees for days on end to sharpen its fighting skills. It does not suffer any injuries until after it's done, when its pincers immediately fall off. 207. Crabominable (Fighting/'Ice') 1: Crabominable will often try to take over Darmanitan's hot springs by throwing punches at them repeatedly, but it rarely succeeds. 2: It grooms its woolly body to increase its aerodynamics. Sometimes it'll recruit Crabrawler to help it out, but their pincers are far too chunky for grooming. 208. Vikid (Ice) 1: Colonies of Vikid live in icy highlands. A playful species, they are often seen partaking in snowball fights between their rigorous training. 2: Vikid's body, while small and seemingly fragile, is packed with enough inner heat for it to survive even through the harshest winters. 209. Beardzerker (Ice/'Fighting') 1: It rules over a colony of Vikid, and competes with other Beardzerkers to become the supreme leader. Despite its imposing figure, it's generally peaceful. 2: The size of their beards is a pride point among this species—the longer the beard, the stronger the Beardzerker, or so it is said. 210. Valkaerie (Ice/'Fairy') 1: Valkaerie is known to take on a healing role in the colonies of Vikids it lives in, but make no mistake, it is just as powerful as a Beardzerker. 2: This Pokémon's focus on advanced magic as opposed to brute strength often outsmarts Beardzerkers competing for its affection. 211. Snombre (Ice) 1: After a fresh snow, groups of Snombre will mysteriously appear. They like to jump on top of each other, believing they will become one huge Snombre. 2: These mischievous Pokémon love to steal human clothing to dress themselves up. Signs warning not to "feed" the Snombre are put up in their habitats. 212. Frosteeze (Ice/'Ghost') 1: Frosteeze is created from the grudges of a neglected Snombre. It too steals clothes from humans, but does so to get them to freeze to death at night. 2: Scorned by other Snombre, it desperately craves friends, and makes them by possessing humans with wintery air and turning them into fellow Frosteeze. 213. Darumaka (Ice/'Fire') 1: Giant groups of Darumaka are found on the tops of frigid Gadayan mountains. It loves to jump around, but often trips on its fur coat. 2: Living in an icy climate has only made Darumaka's droppings hotter. Other Pokémon pass around the droppings to warm themselves on particularly cold days. 214. Darmanitan (Ice/'Fire') 1: A traveler who once stumbled upon Darmanitan living in the icy mountains of Gadaya believed it was a mythical creature—thus the legend of the Yowie was born. 2: It has abandoned its Zen Mode transformation, for now it has the attitude of a monk. It takes daily baths in searing hot water to sharpen its mind and body. ???. Yawhooky (Poison/'Fairy') 1: It loiters in treetops. Its favorite pastime is jumping out and terrifying any passersby, then drawing their blood with its suckers. 2: Yawhooky's victims gradually become weaker and weaker as it draws their blood, until swallowed whole and regurgitated as Yawhooky themselves. ???. Bunyikes (Dark/'Water') 1: Bunyikes lives at the bottom of swampy lakes. Its appearance has caused locals to fear it and write urban legends about it, but it's generally docile. 2: It hates the light and stays underwater as often as possible. It thrusts its claws up to the surface for food, dragging down Bloblub and Magikarp. ???. Sadshee (Ghost) 1: Sadshee's vibrant, pastel body has been the inspiration for all sorts of ＡＥＳＴＨＥＴＩＣＳ. Its cry sounds like 1980s new-age music. 2: This all-male species shies away from social interaction. Despite other Pokémon wanting to befriend it, it claims it is too much of a ＳＡＤＢＯＹ. ???. Synsthetic (Ghost) 1: Its cry is so soothing and musical that Trainers are known to listen to it for hours. Popular club music has been remixed from Synsthetic's wails. 2: Synsthetic will only listen to Trainers with satisfactory ＡＥＳＴＨＥＴＩＣＳ. Otherwise, it will break out of its Poké Ball and disappear into the night. ???. Vaporwraith (Ghost) 1: Its translucent body produces the overpowering scent of green tea. Being in its presence lulls depressed teens into a hypnotic trance. 2: It wears an ancient statue to make it look more desirable to females. Avant-garde artists adore Vaporwraith, as they claim it "understands" them. ???. Bogeyboo (Dark/'Fairy') 1: It can make its entire body invisible, except for its face. This gives it an excuse to pull pranks on humans wandering lonely roads at night. 2: They travel in packs after dark to harass humans and other Pokémon. Children are warned to stay inside at night, or the Bogeyboo will get them. ???. Orlking (Dark/'Fairy') 1: It lurks in the shadows of gnarled trees. An old fairy tale states that a child once ventured into an Orlking's forest and was never seen again. 2: Orlking plays tricks on weary travelers lost in the forest. After it plagues them with hallucinations, they are dragged to its lair, never to escape. ???. Crustreasure (Water/'Steel') 1: These Pokémon love all things shiny. Fish Pokémon are attracted to their glittering shells and make their way to its lair, where they become dinner. 2: Crustreasure's shell is concave and hollow, perfect for collecting rare items. It adorns itself with riches due to feeling insecure about its appearance. ???. Decapodent (Water/'Steel') 1: Now massive, Decapodent lurks in one place at the bottom of the sea. Its shell is so tough that even the strongest armies can't put a dent in it. 2: Its obsession with material wealth and shiny artifacts has driven it to madness. Any Pokémon that it believes is less beautiful than it is eaten. ???. Bashfluff (Dragon) 1: It loves to make friends with children, but it's scared of adults and flees when they're near, so it's often shrugged off as an imaginary friend. 2: It emotionally attaches to children and protects them with all its heart. If a friend is hurt, it lets out giant, powerful tears. ???. Magipuff (Dragon/'Fairy') 1: As it evolves, its human friends grow up and leave Magipuff behind. A sensitive Pokémon, it closes itself off to the world after being abandoned. 2: Magipuff's favorite diet is mushrooms. It eats them so often that mushrooms have started to grow on the shaggy fur covering its body. ???. Kindrake (Dragon/'Fairy') 1: